Controller of Planet X
The Controller of Planet X is the leader of the Xiliens and the main antagonist in the film Invasion of Astro-Monster, as well as a minor antagonist in the film Godzilla: Final Wars. History ''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' The Controller was the leader of Planet X when the astronauts Glenn and Fuji arrived there. The Controller had the astronauts led into his underground base, where he introduced himself. The Controller assured them that he had only peaceful intentions, and that his people needed the Earth's help. The Controller explained that Planet X was constantly under attack by a space monster the Xiliens called Monster Zero, or King Ghidorah as the Earthlings knew him. The Controller promised that if the people of Earth allowed the Xiliens to "borrow" the monsters Rodan and Godzilla that he would provide the people of Earth with a cure for cancer. While Glenn and Fuji were on Earth discussing the Controller's proposition with their leaders, the Controller sent several Xilien ships to Earth in secret, while several other Xilien operatives were already there disguised as Earthlings. The Controller finally revealed himself to the people of Earth, and entered negotiations with Earth's leaders, who agreed to allow the Xiliens to take Godzilla and Rodan. The Xiliens used their spacecrafts to carry the monsters to Planet X, where they defeated King Ghidorah. The Controller thanked the people of Earth for their help, and kept Godzilla and Rodan on Planet X. When Glenn and Fuji returned to Earth with a tape supposedly containing the cure for cancer, the people of Earth were horrified to learn that the tape contained an ultimatum from the Controller: the Earth must surrender and become a colony of Planet X, or the human race will be wiped out. The Controller and his forces arrived on Earth, terrorizing the planet with their advanced weaponry. When the Earthlings refused to surrender, the controller unleashed Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah, who were all under his control. The people of Earth had found a way to fight back, using a special sound frequency that was lethal to the Xiliens, and an electromagnetic ray that severed the Xiliens' control over the monsters. With the Xiliens weakened by the sound, their Earth base was destroyed by tank shelling. The Xiliens' ships were destroyed by the sound, leaving only the Controller's ship behind. The Controller exclaimed that he would escape into the future, and pressed a button on his ship, causing it to explode. ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' In Godzilla: Final Wars, the Controller revealed himself to the people of Earth after the Xiliens teleported the monsters rampaging across the globe away. The Controller warned the Earthlings that a planet called Gorath had fallen out of its orbit and would eventually strike and destroy the Earth. He said that his race wanted to help the Earth avoid this catastrophe and co-exist peacefully with mankind. In reality, the Xiliens needed to harvest the mitochondria of humankind in order to survive. The Controller's subordinate, X, wanted to simply conquer the Earth with the Xiliens' superior technology and force humanity into servitude, but the Controller wanted to avoid violence at all costs. He only wanted his race to survive, not commit violence against another planet. The Xiliens secretly began replacing prominent world leaders, including the leader of the Earth Defense Force and the United Nations Secretary General, and replacing them with disguised members of their race. Some members of the EDF caught wind of this plot, and exposed the Xiliens on national television, where the Controller, X, and the impostor U.N. Secretary General were being interviewed. The Controller was distressed that his people's plan had been revealed, but X saw it as the opportunity he had been waiting for. X drew his gun and shot the Controller in the head, killing him and declaring himself the new Controller. Personality In Invasion of Astro-Monster, the Controller puts up a harmless and benevolent exterior, but is actually a manipulative, scheming dictator. The Controller seems to have absolute control over the people of Planet X, but derives his orders from the computer that runs the Xiliens' lives. The Controller also shows little regard for his people, ordering them to be killed for disobeying the computer, and even refusing to rescue his men who are trapped in the crumbling Earth base. In Godzilla: Final Wars, the Controller is portrayed in a more noble light. In this film, the Controller clearly has his people's best interest at heart, and wants to avoid bloodshed and violence. He plans to co-exist peacefully with mankind, secretly harvesting enough of their mitochondria to sustain his race. The Controller also shows great concern for training his protege X, and wishes to teach him to avoid using violence and make more level-headed decisions. Ultimately, X simply kills the Controller and decides to conquer the Earth through violence. Quotes *"Don't you admire a beautiful face?" - The Controller, in response to astronaut Glenn's question about why all women on Planet X look identical. *"We will escape into the future, the unknown future!" - The Controller's last words in Invasion of Astro-Monster * Gallery Xiliens Astro-Monster.jpg|The Controller and his subordinates in Invasion of Astro-Monster Controller Final Wars.PNG|The Controller in Godzilla: Final Wars The Controller and X.jpg|The Controller and X The Controller is killed.PNG|The Controller is killed by X Category:Godzilla Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Tokusatsu Category:Anti-Villain Category:Honorable Category:Hegemony Category:Supervillains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks